Getting Horny Now
by sandlotus
Summary: Gaara loves the song Bad Touch, but is forbidden rom listening to it, due to side efffects it has on him. This time he hears it, he has a certain leaf victim


Lee got pulled roughly into the kazekage office; just as he was about to knock on the door.

He blinked in shock before staring at the kazekage questioningly.

He could vaguely feel the office pulsing with a high-bass song...but didnt recognize it for what it was until Gaara pushed Lee against his desk.

"This song makes me so horny."

Lee gulped roughly. He wasn'ts sure how many times he had asked people to make sure Gaara never ever heard The Bad Touch. Because this was always the side effect.

Lee made a move to step away from the desk and try to escape; but was shoved down quickly. He heard the song ending and sighed in relief.

But it started over again.

_Repeat?_

His breathing completely stopped as the redhead rubbed against him slowly and deeply with a desperate groan. "Nnngh...Lee..."

The older boy was gasping roughly at the harsh and aggressive movements, and almost missed the next words.

"_**You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so lets do it like they do on discovery channel."**_

The leaf was abruptly pushed on his back as his eyes widened.

"G-Gaara..."

His lips were quickly covered with a hot kiss as pale hands reached for the zipper on Lee's spandex suit and pulled roughly. Gaara rubbed their groins together viciously.

"_**Put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts."**_

Lee's head tilted back with a shocked cry of pleasure as Gaara pulled the spandex from his body to grope his groin.

The song kept playing; but it seemed like it was going faster and louder...

"_**Getting horny now..."**_

Gaara swiftly removed his kazekage robe; and Lee could feel his heartbeat speed up to find out Gaara wasn't wearing anything underneath.

The kazekage pressed against Lee pleadingly; sliding his hips back and forth against Lee's; grinning when he could feel the older boy harden against him.

"_**You want it rough you're out of bounds..."**_

Gaara trailed kisses over Lee's throat and collarbone before licking his way down to the navel; his hands clenching onto his friends hips as he ground against the other body. Both boys were breathing unevenly; gasping sharply as they grew excited; sexual arousal increasing with each movement, each word of the song...

Gaara's motions were getting frantic, eager,and impatient...

And Lee just gave in. It wasn't like him to admit defeat...but it felt too good to deny.

Lee's eyes closed with a lusftful moan as his head tilted to the side submissively...

But a moment later he felt searing pain and racing shivers of pleasure as Gaara penetrated.

Lee was panting wildly as the sensations choked him before forcing out a desperate cry. It was too intense...better than anything he had ever felt, but also send arrows of pain throughout him.

He started squirming madly; and opened his eyes when Gaara hissed irritably before unraveling the bandaging from Lee's arms to tie the older boy to the desk.

Lee swallowed roughly as he glanced from his trapped arms to his friend.

"G-Gaara..."

He tried his best to keep his tone warning; even as he shook violently. But the look in the aqua gaze made him shut up and endure. Although it was stressful just watching Gaara tease him...

He whimpered as he felt lips close around his erection; and he did his best not to move; but his hips jerked reflexively.

Gaara covered the tip with his tongue; licking slowly over the shaft before nipping slightly; grinning when he felt the member in his mouth throb.

He pulled back to stare into the brown eyes as he squeezed on the hard erection. "That looks painful..." He grinned cruelly as he tugged insistently; pumping Lee slowly and sensually.

Lee's breathing froze before he gasped breathlessly; his eyes widening in shock as he felt himself about to climax due to Gaara's clever hands and wicked tongue.

Pre-cum dribbled over his erection and he yelped at an electric current of pleasure running through his body.

But Gaara removed his hold before grinning hungrily as he removed himself from inside Lee to kneel over Lee's erection as he pressed the shaft inside him. His expression tightened painfully as he forced Lee in deep; but on the next thrust pleasure met him instead of pain.

Black ringed eyes widened in shock as his mouth parted in a silent gasp.

He repeated his actions; moaning blissfully as he throbbed inside Lee.

"Ohhhhhh...Lee..."

His voice came out higher than usual with his desperation to give them both the best kind of pleasure at the same time. He opened his eyes in time to see the leaf arch his back; fingers clenching onto the desk with an extremely ukish expression as a blush slid over Lee's cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Gaara forced Lee inside himself roughly and quickly three more times before he came;

white sticky liquid spilled from his erection; dripping over Lee's abdomen and landing on important documents on the desk. But he didn't regret a thing.

He kept moving to release Lee of his pressurized erection;

The song replayed yet again; and Lee groaned darkly before pushing at Gaara...he didn't have much room to maneuver, but he forced the kazekage to be the one laying on his back while he pinned the redhead to the desk. He held Gaara down by the shoulders as he thrust in and out rapidly...three...four...five more times until he came with a euphoric moan. He glanced to Gaara with a delighted and tired expression before laying in a cuddle with a redhead.

"This means I'm more than your bodyguard...right?"

He felt Gaara shake with laughter before the aqua eyes devil kissed Lee passionately. "Does that answer your question?"

The song replayed again and Gaara hardened slightly as he laid cuddled up with his new lover.

"Lee..."

Brown eyes turned to Gaara questioningly.

"Getting horny now..."


End file.
